parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshine
Sunshine is Captain Star's seventh and youngest tug, a small 'harbour switcher' who is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Sunshine was introduced in the episode Sunshine. He has many capabilities that range from the towing of barges to liner docking operations. In his first assignment from the Star Fleet, he was pushed by the Z-Stack Zorran who caused the situation to be a disaster. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Sunshine is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920's. He speaks with a soft Newcastle (Geordie) accent. He is Ten Cents' best friend. Bio *Sunshine can be occasionally cheeky at times, but he is very strong willed nevertheless. He is quick-witted and takes action swiftly without hesitation. He is generally level-headed and cheerful, and takes on most jobs with little complaining. He also appears to have a slight crush on Sally Seaplane. *Sunshine also can figure things out very quickly, as in "Jinxed" where he points out that each of jinxed tug Boomer's unfortunate mishaps occurs right after Ten Cents sounds his steam hooter, suggesting a cause-and-effect relationship. He's also more open-minded about unusual phenomena such as ghosts than Ten Cents is. On the subject of whistles, Sunshine's is middle-to-high pitched and has a distinct 'whooping' sound which could best be described as 'upbeat', suiting his personality and name. Sunshine also has the highest pitched whistle of the Star Tugs. *Sunshine works mainly with Ten Cents, the Star Fleet's first and larger switcher. They have shared many adventures, almost to the extent that it is impossible to imagine one without the other, and they are both the best of friends. *Sunshine has a rather soft Newcastle (or Geordie) accent and whistles most of the time when he speaks, because he is missing some of his front teeth. He wears a red, flat cap on his head. Salty's Lighthouse *In the US series Salty's Lighthouse, which reused edited episodes of Tugs, Sunshine was portrayed as a female character (along with Captain Star and Little Ditcher), and was also Ten Cents' little sister. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Run Aground *Nothing to Declare *Treasure Hunt (cameo) *Loading Grain *The Race *The Missing Barge *Heat Wave *Ship In Distress (mentioned) *Naval Manoeuvres *Quarantine (annual story) *Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors * Shaun Prendergast (TUGS) * Lenore Zann (Salty's Lighthouse) * Yūko Mita (Japan) Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * TAKARA (discontinued) He plays Dumbo in Sunshine (Dumbo) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is a flying elephant and son to Mrs. Jumbo. He plays Young Dimitri in Rosiestasia (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is the love of Anastasia's life. He plays Young Derek in The Fairy Princess (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is a boyfriend to Odette. He plays Moley in The Adventures of Edward and Mr. Tootle (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *He is one of Ratty's best friends. Trivia *He is referenced in an episode of Theodore Tugboat, when the Harbour Master receives cookies that are in the shape of him. *In the first episode Sunshine, he appeared in his first original river livery with a plain coat of white paint. This is because Sunshine was originally a member of the Salvage Fleet. But in the end was re-painted with the Star Fleet colours (Yellow, red, white and blue). *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Company. *Unlike the other tugs, Sunshine does not have a sign on his stern that shows where he is from. *It is currently unknown where Sunshine's face masks are. His scared face mask is the only one in the possession of the Star Tugs Company. In April 2015, a new happy face was created for Sunshine using a 3D printer. *Although it may not be his basis, there was actually a real tugboat named Sunshine. This particular tug worked on the River Thames in the UK until it was scrapped in 1960. *Shaun Prendergast based Sunshine's voice on a clown called "Gypsy Jackie" his father had created for him, as well as a child he once knew who spoke with a whistle. Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Switchers Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TUGS Characters Category:TUGS Category:Kids Category:Cute Characters